


Libur

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, England (Country), Gen, Meant To Be
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Hari itu, Arthur dapat jatah hari libur untuk tidak berlibur. #BonAnniverasyaire2018





	Libur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Menjaga Penjaga](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/441776) by rasyalleva. 



> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU.

Arthur berjalan pelan menyusuri Jembatan London yang siang itu cukup lengang. Mobil-mobil beragam warna berseliweran melintasinya yang berjalan di sisi kiri jembatan, menciptakan sahut-sahutan deru mesin beragam oktaf. Bus merah tingkat dan tidak tingkat ikut menyahut, tidak mau kalah. Bising yang cukup menghibur telinga Arthur karena lalu-lalang manusia di sekitarnya hanya menciptakan bunyi entakan kaki ke tanah. Sama sekali tidak menarik.

Hari itu, Arthur dapat hari libur. Sebenarnya Arthur tidak mau libur―hei, makhluk bukan manusia sepertinya ini mana butuh libur?―tetapi Ratu memaksa. Katanya Arthur sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan kejadian yang nyaris terjadi beberapa waktu silam itu. Toh, sudah beberapa waktu silam. Sudah lama. Arthur tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Akhirnya, Arthur memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan berkeliling kota. Dimulainya tur liburan itu dengan mengelilingi Taman St James; bersandar sejenak di jembatan berpagar biru, memberi makan angsa yang berenang bebas di danau, dan membeli es krim di sebuah truk makanan yang berhenti sana. Dinikmatinya es krim pesanannya sembari duduk di bangku taman sisi danau, menatap danau yang tenang untuk menenangkan hati.

Puas dengan hijaunya St James, Arthur kembali berjalan. Ditinggalkannya kompleks Istana Buckingham. Langkah kaki Arthur membawanya menuju Jembatan London setelah melintasi Big Ben yang sedang direnovasi―kerap didengarnya turis mengeluh melihat destinasi yang satu ini tidak bisa diajak berfoto.

Arthur melirik sungai Thames yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Beberapa feri putih lewat di bawahnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Destinasi wajib untuk para turis: tur sungai Thames. Berhubung hari itu Arthur berstatus sebagai turis, tak ada salahnya naik, 'kan?

Tanpa dia sadari, Arthur sudah berada di dermaga Westminster. Dibelinya satu tiket perjalanan dengan tujuan akhir Greenwich, lalu berangkatlah Arthur. Tidak disimaknya penjelasan sepanjang tur karena toh dia sudah tahu―jembatan anu, gedung anu, dibangun tahun sekian, ya ya ya. Arthur hanya sibuk menatap gelombang air yang terus bergerak seiring feri menerjang, lalu begitu tiba di dermaga Greenwich, pria itu turun tanpa banyak bicara.

Dermaga Greenwich hari itu ramai, ada kapal pesiar yang sedang berlabuh di sana, kata salah seorang penjual tiket. Arthur memutuskan untuk acuh―buat apa juga peduli? Dilangkahkannya kaki keluar dari kompleks dermaga Greenwich. Arthur menyeberang dan memasuki kompleks lain; kompleks Observatorium Greenwich.

Arthur memasuki gedung pertama, Museum Maritim Nasional. Meski tidak benar-benar tertarik pada kapal―atau malah tidak sama sekali―Arthur memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat saja. Yah, melihat pahatan sejarah yang sebelumnya sudah pernah ia saksikan langsung tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Lagi pula, siapa tahu ada suvenir lucu yang dapat dipajangnya di kamar.

(Sesuai dugaan, ada kapal dalam botol yang belum ia miliki.)

Selesai berkeliling di museum itu, Arthur berpindah ke gedung lain di sebelahnya. Gedung putih yang dulu jadi tempat tinggalnya. Gedung putih bernama Rumah Ratu yang kini jadi destinasi turis sejak rumah utama berpindah ke Istana Buckingham.

Pintu masuk yang mengarah langsung ke koridor bawah istana mau tidak mau membawa Arthur bernostalgia. Sering dia berjaga di sana saat sedang santai. Perlahan, Arthur menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Dilihatnya lobi utama rumah itu; tempatnya bercengkerama dengan para pelayan yang berlalu-lalang dulu. Arthur kembali menaiki tangga, menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan hingga menemukan ruangan yang dia cari: kamar sang Ratu.

Ruangan itu kini kosong, hanya berisi lukisan-lukisan berbagai ukuran di setiap sisi dindingnya. Tidak ada sofa-sofa raksasa dengan meja bundar yang dihiasi vas berisi setangkai mawar merah. Arthur sering duduk di salah satu sofa itu, mengobrol dengan sang Ratu mengenai kondisi pasukan Arthur. Hanya sebatas itu, tetapi begitu membekas di memori Arthur.

Air mata perlahan mengalir dari mata kanan Arthur. Liburannya kali ini membawakan suatu hal yang selama ini tidak ia sadari. Liburannya ini membawa rindu, dan membawa kejelasan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dalam hidup.

Arthur keluar dari kompleks Observatorium Greenwich dan menaiki bus pertama menuju Westminster. Setibanya di halte sana, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Istana Buckingham. Hari sudah hampir gelap, Arthur khawatir Ratu memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal sehingga tidak dapat ditemui. Padahal, apa yang mau ia sampaikan ini tidak bisa ditunda.

"Yang Mulia!" seru Arthur sembari membuka pintu ruang singgasana dengan kekuatan penuh. Para penjaga lain melirik, tetapi tidak bereaksi apa-apa begitu melihat bahwa pelaku kerusuhan barusan adalah Arthur. Sudah tidak heran dengan sikap dramatisnya.

Sang Ratu, untungnya, masih duduk di singgasana. Ia menatap Arthur penuh tanya, tetapi tidak menyuarakan apa-apa.

"Yang Mulia Ratu," ucap Arthur lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut dan volume yang lebih kecil. Dia berlutut di hadapan wanita berkharisma itu. "Tolong jangan beri saya libur lagi."

Itu ... permintaan aneh, bukan?

"Sebab, dari dulu sampai sekarang," Arthur mendesis, "tempat saya adalah bersama Ratu. Ratu Inggris. Bersama Anda, mendampingi Anda, Yang Mulia."

_Karena tempat saya adalah di sisi Anda._

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN RASYAAAAA <3
> 
> Ini hadiah kedua setelah kartu pos ovo)// tapi kali ini proyekan ehehehe setelah tahun lalu aku gak ikut (iya kan tahun lalu aku iseng kasih aja tapi nggak ikut proyekan), akhirnya sekarang aku memutuskan buat ikut. DI GRUP RUSUH LOH SYA. KAMU HARUS TAU KALAU BANYAAAAAAK BANGET ORANG YANG SAYANG SAMA KAMU!!!
> 
> Aku nggak tau mesti ngomong apa wkwkwk pokoknya tetap jadi Rasya yang owo!!! (???) Nggak, Sya, itu emot plis bukan sebuah kata wkwkwk
> 
> salam sayang,  
> Teteh jauhmu sejak 2016


End file.
